


it's just the way you are

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Oh wait, Social Media, Stimming, also it may seem like seungmin is a lot better at social cues than he is, also this has a lot more seungsung than other seungmin ships, and also, and i like writing about my biases, autistic seungmin, bc yknow theyre my biases, but not really, jsiung bby im sorry ily, jsiung is an asshole for like a minute, oh and, pls im just projecting, skz dont know minnie's autistic at the start, thats not a tag?, well its important here, yeah bc id rather write text format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which seungmin is autistic.alternatively, your least favourite seungsung stan projecting onto seungmin.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	1. revealing secrets and cuddles in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally asked around if anyone knew of an autistic seungmin fic and the verdict was no,,,, so i actually published this shit that i was kinda but not really writing.

**|gay lil bitches|  
** **|8 MEMBERS|**

 **jisung  
** chan  
im worried about seungmin  
actually idk if worried is the right word  
confused?  
yeah

 **chan  
**elaborate

 **jisung**  
i just went in his room  
and he was like lying in the dark  
doing weird things with his hands  
idk

 **chan**  
what  
_@seungmin_ minnie?

 **seungmin**  
what   
oh  
oh uhhh  
i have some explaining to do

 **jisung**  
yeah minnie what was that...

 **seungmin**  
IT WASNT ANYTHING BAD  
its normal atleast for me

 **changbin**  
would anyone care to explain why seungmin just locked me out of our room?

 **chan**  
i have a feeling hes about to explain just that

 **seungmin**  
_@jeongin @felix @hyunjin @minho  
_ guys  
i have an announcement  
a confession?  
a reveal?  
idk something like that  
that was meant to be funny pls laugh

 **felix**  
IT WASNT ME IT WAS HYUNJIN

 **hyunjin**  
TF I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 **felix**  
nvm seungminnie tagged us its all good

 **minho**  
what the fuck i was sleeeeeepppppinggggggg

 **jeongin**  
can confirm i was watching him

 **chan**  
you were.. watching minho sleep?

 **jeongin**  
hes pretty

 **chan**  
i dont get you people sometimes

 **jisung**  
uhhh guys?  
seungmins announcement/confession/reveal?

 **seungmin**  
dammit i thought you forgot

 **jisung**  
sorry no can do

 **hyunjin**  
hey minnie?  
whatever it is ur about to tell us, we wont judge u  
unless ur like a serial killer bc then we might have issues

 **seungmin**  
well im not a serial killer so thats good?

 **hyunjin**  
yAY

 **minho**  
pls i wanna go back to sleep but i lov u seungmin and i can tell this is important to u and i wanna be there for u

 **seungmin**  
omg mingo u care me

 **minho**  
no

 **seungmin**  
ok nvm  
so basically  
you gays may have noticed  
guys*  
well gays works too  
but  
yall may have noticed  
that im a really awkward person?  
like i cant get social cues well, and i sometimes (many times) dont know what to do in social situations and im not great at getting jokes and i make weird noises and do weird shit sometimes and move weirdly and im just all in all kinda weird

 **jisung**  
damn youre making it sound like ur autistic or some shit

 **chan**  
Jisung.

 **seungmin**  
well yeah actually  
thats exactly what i was gonna say  
im autistic

 **chan**  
oh  
well thats fine  
we love u minnie, and were here for u  
dont worry

 **hyunjin**  
yeah we love you !!

 **felix**  
yeah and thank you for trusting us enough to tell us

 **minho**  
yeah baby  
thank you for telling us  
we love you

 **changbin**  
ur always our seungpuppy

 **jeongin**  
mhm ur our seungpuppy and autistic or not, you always will be

 **seungmin**  
awww guys   
i mayhaps shed a small couple of happy tears  
i lov u

 **changbin**  
wait but minnie  
that still doesnt explain what u were doing in the dark

 **seungmin**  
oh yeah  
i was stimming

 **minho**  
uhh what does that mean??

 **seungmin**  
its A Thing  
stimming is short for self-stimulatory behaviour. its a sort of repetative action done to regulate emotions, stimulate oneself, or express emotions. they can be vocal, tactile, visual or auditory. its mostly done by neurodivergent people. everyone stims in different ways and its not bad or detrimental at all, in fact its really helpful. 

**felix**  
did u just....type all of that out

 **seungmin**  
ive had practice

 **chan**  
wait u said everyone stims in different ways?

 **seungmin**  
mhm

 **chan**  
so how do u stim?

 **seungmin**  
well that thingy jisung saw was one of them, playing with my hands  
aside from that  
rocking, head shaking, flapping my arms, chewing stuff, rubbing stuff, and also random weird noises sometimes

 **jisung**  
shit im so sorry seungmin

 **seungmin**  
hm?  
what for?

 **jisung**  
fuck  
i called you weird and i said autistic like its an insult   
fuck im sorry

 **seungmin**  
ohh that's okay  
you didn't know  
but you know now  
so i know you wont do it again  
cmere i unlocked the door

 **jisung**  
owo cuddles

 **seungmin**  
yes you big baby  
as long as you can put up with the dark  
and my stimming  
sometimes people say its annoying

 **jisung**  
noooo bby i wont say that i swear  
anythings okay as long as youre okay

***

jisung knew this was his chance to make it up to seungmin. so naturally, he ran. he stopped in front of seungmin's door, knocking. "yeah get in here ji", and that was all he needed. 

within seconds, he was beside seungmin on the bed. 

"fuck minnie i'm so sorry i said that"

"i already told you, it's fine, just don't do it again"

jisung pulled seungmin's face into his chest. who cared if he was smothering him, all that mattered was that he gave seungmin all his love. 

***

 **seungmin**  
so hes in my room now  


**changbin**  
cute

 **seungmin**  
update he has kissed me 26 times help

 **jisung**  
nah sorry u can't escape from my love

 **seungmin**  
i dont really want to

 **jisung**  
good now let me kiss you

 **seungmin**  
pls do

 **chan**  
they are so cute what the fuck

 **minho**  
ikr im soft

 **jisung**  
bitches stop talking about us and just cmere  
seungmin said to  
his phone died  
and we're both too lazy to get out of bed and charge it

 **jeongin**  
omg cuddles

 **jisung**  
cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it will be mostly texting like this.
> 
> twt SEUNGPHORlA  
> cc straykitten


	2. writing articles and baking brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS LITERALLY A FUCKING TEXTBOOK IDK WHAT HAPPENED FEEL FREE TO SKIP OVER THE PARTS IM SORRY

**|gay lil bitches|  
|8 MEMBERS|**

**felix  
**seungminnnnnn  
minnieeeeeee  
my favourite boyfriend???

 **seungmin  
**uhhh i distinctly remember you calling hyunjin your favourite boyfriend like ten minutes ago

 **felix  
**he >:(( ate >:(( my >:(( cookies >:((  
so hes been demoted to second favourite boyfriend!!

 **seungmin  
**i will never understand you

 **felix  
******yeah people usually dont  
BACK TO THE POINT  
i need u to come bake with me

 **seungmin  
**yeah sorry im busy

 **felix  
**busy with whattt

 **changbin  
**hes busy being cute

 **seungmin  
**changbin what the fuck

 **changbin  
**.

 **seungmin  
**ignore the idiot  
im busy writing an article

 **changbin  
**and hes being cute while doing it

 **felix  
**hmm  
sounds like something i need to see for myself

 **changbin  
**it is

 **felix  
**BINNIE YOU WERE RIGHT  
HE IS BEING CUTE

 **seungmin  
**you two are the most annoying ever why do i love you

 **changbin  
**u,,,, love us?  
thats a lil gay dontcha think?

 **seungmin  
**changbin  
ur gay.

 **changbin  
**minor details

 **felix  
**seungmin cuddle me

 **seungmin  
**lix u have a spatula with cake batter on it in ur hand  
ur busy  
im busy

 **felix  
**minor details

 **chan  
**SEUNGMIN  
oh wait did i walk in on something

 **seungmin  
**CHAN PLS SAVE ME FROM THEM  
IM JUST TRYING TO WRITE THIS ARTICLE IN PEACE 😭😭😭

 **chan  
**hmmm inch resting  
anyways minnie  
i need to talk to u

 **seungmin  
**hm?

 **chan  
**so i was researching autism

 **seungmin  
**ofc u were

 **chan  
**and i came across this thing  
about sensory sensitivity?

 **seungmin  
**oh right yeah  
that is also A Thing

 **chan  
**so yeah  
i was wondering if you could tell me a bit more?

 **seungmin  
**sure  
but like get comfy this is gonna be long

 **chan  
**me and minho are cuddling i have that down already  
he is also currently reading over my shoulder

 **seungmin  
**right okay  
so we have five senses, sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell  
usually in neurotypical ppl, these senses are sensitive at a sort of midpoint, not too much, not too little  
but in autistic ppl, it can be either hypersensitive (too much) or hyposensitive (too little)  
which basically means  
autistic ppl might experience and process sensory input with either too much or too little sensitivity  
got that so far?

 **chan  
**yep!!

 **seungmin  
**it differs from person to person  
someone might be hypersensitive or hyposensitive to everything but usually its a combination of the two depending on the sense  
its also possible to be both hypersensitive and hyposensitive to a single sense 

**chan  
**so what about you?

 **seungmin  
**me?  
im hypersensitive to sight, smell and taste, and kinda both to touch and sound

 **chan  
**mhm  
mhm - minho

 **seungmin  
**anything else?

 **chan  
**nah 

**seungmin  
**good bc changbin and felix are still staring at me

 **changbin  
**NO WERE NOT

 **seungmin  
**you literally are  
i just looked up  
you were staring at me

 **felix  
**minor details

 **seungmin  
**okay heres the deal  
ill finish my article  
its gonna take me like ten minutes  
and then we can do whatever  
i just really need to turn this in today

 **changbin  
**mhm  
were waiting 💗💗😍♥️💜💙💛💞💗💕💗💌💓💟💔💓💝💘💛✨💕💓💟💗💕❤️❤️💕💗💟❣️💘💝💗💔💗💟💗💔💗💝💗💗💔💗❣️💓❣️💓💟💓❣️💗💘💘💖❣️💖❣️❤️💘❤️💝💗❣️💗💟💓💘

 **seungmin  
**TOO MUCH LOVE  
AAAAAA  
ME GAY PANIC

 **changbin  
**sksks finish the article seungie  
im gonna go help felix bake  
come find us when ur done

 **seungmin  
**hes gone  
peace at last.

 **changbin  
**shut you love me

 **seungmin  
**owo mayhaps i do

 **changbin**  
we baked :]  
  
  
**felix  
**who wants brownies  
they cost one kith per brownie **  
  
seungmin**  
and they taste gooooddddddd ❤💗💓💕💕💔💌💖💝❤🧡❤❣🥰🥰😍💗❣💟💘💖💖 **  
**

**chan  
**omg omw

 **jisung  
**i heard brownies im in

 **hyunjin**  
i am also in bc brownies and bc jisung is literally pulling me across the house help

 **minho**  
im with chan so im also omw

 **jeongin**  
B R O W N I E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i swear ill write some meaningless fluff shdfddgdfg
> 
> twt SEUNGPHORlA  
> cc straykitten


	3. babie innie and collector lixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungmin went live so heres a new chapter :]

**|gay lil bitches|  
** **|8 MEMBERS|**

 **seungmin**  
i have concluded that jeongin is the babiest  
i also have photo evidence dont bother arguing _@jeongin  
  
_**jeongin  
**what is this slander  
  
**seungmin  
**its not slander its straight (gay) facts  
like i said i have photo evidence

 **jisung  
**YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT AND NOT GIVE US THE PICS  
I NEED CUTE INNIE PICS  
IT FUELS ME  
  
**seungmin  
  
****  
  
  
  
****  
😼😼😼  
  
jisung  
**thank you minnie  
ur services are much appreciated  
  
**jeongin  
**so maybe im just a lil bit cute  
  
**jisung  
**innie  
ur very cute.  
  
**felix  
**  
seungmin pwetty  
me gay  
me kith seungmin

 **seungmin  
**owo lixie kithed me  
  
**felix  
**he is my babie no one can touch my minnie   
  
**jisung**  
*touches minnie*   
oops hehehe   
  
**felix**  
hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
its fine u can touch minnie!  
BC UR MINE TOO HAH  
  
**jeongin**  
o-owo o.o  
  
**felix  
**guess what innie?  
UR MINE TOO HAH  
  
**seungmin  
**with all due respect, what the fuck are you doing?  
  
**felix**  
collecting !! ^^  
AHASJJASGASHDGASHASHHAJHJAJGJSAFJSHJDGLJKAHGKHKDKSHG  
  
**jeongin  
**lix wtf  
  
**felix  
**seungmin,,,he,,,,he just, he just,, he is o cuyte.,,,,,,bcannit cophrdned  
he did that andhe soa ciytw  
  
**seungmin**  
i literally did not do anything  
oh wait  
did u mean my stimming??  
  
**felix**  
YES UR SO CUTE LIKE AAAAAA????????  
  
**seungmin  
**uhhh thanks?  
  
**felix  
**u never did that in front of us before tho :((((  
  
**seungmin**  
ohh right   
i uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
i didnt want u to judge me?  
  
**felix  
**why would you think that  
we would never  
trust me  
i speak for everyone  
  
**seungmin**  
stop it im soft  
ur making all my happy stims come out ily  
hug me.  
  
**felix  
**yessir!!

***

 **|gay lil bitches|  
** **|8 MEMBERS|**

 **chan**  
well that was wholesome  
cant believe i missed it :(((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes they went from appreciating babie innie to felix collecting his boyfies to seungmin experiencing ✨Character Development✨ and being confident enough to stim in front of the others
> 
> twt SEUNGPHORlA  
> cc straykitten (pls leave me ccs im bored)


	4. love for everyone and fuck ableism !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be studying but like,,,,im not,,,, and also writing this fic makes me really really happy so im like *flaps hands and shakes fists and bounces* also this is after around a couple moths since the first three chapters so yeah and also there is a mention of ableism (someone making fun of seungmins stims and judging him for not getting a joke)

**|gay lil bitches|**  
**|8 MEMBERS|**

**chan**  
  
hey everyone look at my baby  
  
**seungmin**  
alternatively,,,,  
  
hey everyone look at my baby  
  
**jisung**  
or mayhaps  
  
hey everyone look at my baby  
  
**minho**  
sure but  
  
hey everyone look at my baby  
  
**hyunjin**  
may i propose  
  
hey everyone look at my baby

 **felix**  
or what if  
  
hey everyone look at my baby  
  
**jeongin**  
instead maybe  
  
hey everyone look at my baby

 **changbin**  
actuallyyyy  
  
hey everyone look at my baby

 **seungmin**  
well that was satisfying  
  
**jisung**  
yes it was  
especially the part where u said im ur baby  
loved that 😽😽😘  
  
**seungmin**  
shut up or ill retract my statement  
  
**jisung**  
no ily i will cuddle u  
  
**seungmin**  
jisung sweetie,,,,  
we are cuddling  
  
**felix**  
UR CUDDLING  
WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME  
  
**seungmin**  
help felix just attacked us  
  
**felix  
**with love !! ^.^

 **seungmin**  
*flaps screams bounces*  
also hey wanna know about my most recent experience with Ableism™  
  
**minho**  
*slowly pulls out knife*  
who did that what did they do and whats their address?  
  
**seungmin**  
idk random guy at work  
made fun of my stims :(((((  
hes a new guy and i think this is his first day  
dont even know his name  
but he was like   
"why is that guy doing that weird shit with his hands it makes him look like a freak haha"  
like im used to it  
but it still kinda hurt  
  
**changbin**  
hey minnie?  
its okay for u to be hurt  
that guy insulted something about u that u cant change  
and let me assure u  
ur stims are not weird  
and also you should NOT be used it  
  
**seungmin**  
mhm  
thank u binnie  
that and he called me a 'slow ass snail'  
for not getting some stupid joke  
and that hurt too  
but i decided  
fuck him his opinion doesnt matter  
  
**jeongin**  
yEAH  
FUCK HIM !!  
  
**chan  
**i have decided to give seungminnie all the kithes ever  
none of you can stop me  
if u try i will kith u too  
  
**jisung**  
does anyone else wanna join our 'cuddle and appreciate seungmin' session  
  
**hyunjin  
**YES  
  
**minho  
**YES PLS **  
**  
**changbin**  
OMW

 **jeongin**  
IM COMING TOO  
  
**seungmin**  
i might sob i actually fucking lov u guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering, yes, all of the chapters will in fact end in kithes 
> 
> twt SEUNGPHORlA  
> cc straykitten


	5. clumsy sungie and synthetic strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i do on twitter is look at '___ stimming' threads so hah heres an entirely self indulgent seungmin pov chapter that actually written out. im surprised i even managed to write so hahhah. this is terrible sorry. i tried to make it actually make sense while also making it sort of reflect seungmin's thought process,,,
> 
> and its seungsung !! i should probably give them their own relationship tag help. but anyways seungmin is soft and happy and sleepy and in love thats literally the chapter summary.
> 
> also there are mentions of blood in this chapter, nothing too graphic, not from self harm or anything like that, and its only for a second near the start.

_"what the fuck is going on?"_ seungmin thinks, hearing the shriek (unmistakably jisung's) that had just come from the kitchen. considering he and jisung just so happened to be the only two people in the house, he realised he had to go see what it was about. 

"minnie?" seungmin could hear the pout in jisung's voice. "minnie help me" from experience, seungmin could tell that jisung probably looked like the definition of the sad face emoji.

reaching the kitchen, it took seungmin a minute to properly register what he was seeing. jisung was sitting on the floor with a pout on his face (as expected). surrounding him was a shit ton of orange juice, and there was something red on his fo- oh. he was bleeding.

"i dropped the glass", pause for more pouting, "and then i stepped on it", another pout-pause, "and then i slipped", more pouting. it took seungmin a second to realise jisung was explaining what had happened, and another second to realise that he needed to help him. it was that kind of day, where it felt a bit fuzzy inside his brain, and everything took a while to make sense. it wasn't a bad fuzzy though. it was just... _peaceful_.

seungmin went over to jisung, careful not to step on the glass shards surrounding him or on the orange juice. he held out a hand for jisung and helped him stand up and sit on the kitchen counter. "does it hurt?" 

"a bit" at this, seungmin nodded, turning around to grab the first aid kit. placing it down next to jisung, he started disinfecting and bandaging the elder's cut. "you're so clumsy"

"you love it"

"never said i didn't" seungmin finished wrapping jisung's foot and turned around again to go and clean the mess on the floor. he picked up the glass shards, throwing them away, and wiping the orange juice. 

"can you walk?", he said, turning around to face his boyfriend again.

jisung nodded, hopping off the kitchen counter only to wince the second his feet hit the floor. seungmin laughed at his antics, putting an arm around jisung's waist to help him. 

they somehow found themselves in the living room, cuddling on the couch with kiki's delivery service playing on the tv. seungmin's arms were wrapped tightly around jisung's waist, while jisung's head was somehow both on his shoulder and right in front of his face. his nose was nuzzled into his boyfriend's hair. it smelled like strawberry. not the real kind. the artificial, synthetic flavouring kind. the kind that everybody associates with strawberry flavoured stuff, but bears essentially no resemblance to what actual strawberries smell like. it was a new smell, but seungmin distinctly remembers it from their bathroom.

 _"so that was jisung's shampoo",_ the thought makes him smile. it had been an unanswered question, but it wasn't anymore. it made sense now. he's always liked when things made sense.

to be honest, he has no idea what's actually happening in the movie. he just knows that whatever it was, it was apparently jisung's 'favourite part', as the other was loudly proclaiming. he's decided not to take this too seriously though, because in the 45 minutes that they've been watching the movie, jisung has already announced at least twelve parts to be his 'favourite'. 

something about this situation made seungmin happy. so very happy. maybe it was how close he and jisung were, with him sandwiched between his boyfriend and the back of the couch. whatever it was, it made him feel warm and soft. this was _home._

he smiled, and let the small noise at the back of his throat make its way out. he lifted his right arm up from where i was resting on jisung's stomach and flapped it lightly. his left hand was still around jisung's waist and the elder took it and started playing with it.

well, it was around 9 pm, seungmin had been up since 6 in the morning and he was tired. jisung was warm, it made him feel safe. maybe that was what made him let go, falling into dreamland. he felt jisung's body relax too, making him guess the other too was falling asleep.

he doesn't remember when, but at some point six other bodies had joined them, and they'd all ended up on a haphazard mess of mattresses on the floor. 

and when seungmin woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find his own face snuggled into chan's chest, hyunjin spooning him, and changbin staring at him, still half asleep. here he was, warm, happy, content, surrounded by the seven people he loves the most. his left arm was (surprisingly) free, so he flapped it, melting into his boyfriends' embrace. 

yeah, he loves them, and he always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay writing this chapter made me happy stim so much pls :(((( especially that last bit :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((
> 
> twt SEUNGSBIAN  
> cc straykitten


End file.
